


Tsí-Cineál, Fae-Kind

by KingSimin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abused Thorin, BAMF!Bilbo, Canon Era, Child Soldiers, Child-Abuse, Faries, Light-Bending, M/M, Magic, Modern Hobbits, Mpreg, Non-Canon Era Tech, Suicide Attempt, Vulnerable Thorin, War, hobbit biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSimin/pseuds/KingSimin
Summary: A (Hopefully) long story that makes use of several prompts on the HKM. Bilbo is Tsí-Cineál (Fae), a Prince, a Lord and has some magic. His soul mate is Thorin. This will contain MPREG, Motherly!Bilbo, Flirt!Bilbo and LightBender!Hobbits. The Hobbits have a language and an underground City that is environmentally friendly, powered by the Hobbit's ability to bend light.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just a quick note to mention that all my Irish translations come from google translate so if i got anything terribly wrong please let me know, also translations are at the end :)

_**Prologue** _

It had been a good many centuries since a member of the Royal Family Took had Presented, that is to say been born with Fae – commonly known as Fairies – features. It was a closely guarded secret that the rumours of fairy blood in the Royal Family were actually true. Not that Hobbits were untrustworthy, but tongues will wag and Big-Folk were often greedy and dangerous.

On this day the 22nd of September 1290 S.R. Prince  _Uilliam Ghlac-An Mála_  was born. There was awed silence as  _Thain_   _Gerontius_  held his minutes-old grandson and murmured " _Tsí-Cineál_ , Fae-Kind."  _Gerontius_  examined his grandson revealing split pupils and downward curving ears – not the upwards curving of Hobbit ears – the babe also had small nubs on his shoulder blades and tiny pointed tips on his incisors that were already poking out of his gums.

_Gerontius_  placed the now wrapped babe in his daughter Belladonna's waiting arms. " _Fáilte a chur roimh Uilliam Ghlac-An Mála chuig an Ghlac Teaghlaigh_ ," she whispered pressing a kiss to the babe's forehead.

Belladonna passed  _Uilliam_  to her husband Bungo who also whispered, " _Fáilte a chur roimh Uilliam Ghlac-An Mála chuig an An Mála Teaghlaigh_ ," and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

" _Uilliam_ ," Mama called from the back door.

Young William Baggins called back, " _Tá mé ag teacht Mhamaí_!" before saying good-bye to his small animal friends. Old Badger had new grand-kits and William thought they were adorable, he loved to cuddle them and tell them stories. William also liked to play with the older kits, they liked playing hide and seek. William was so excited about the new kits that he just had to tell Mama, because Mama loves baby animals almost as much as William, he ran up to his Mama yelling, " _Mhamaí! Mhamaí! Sean Broc tá chlann clainne!_ "

His Mama laughed, " _Iontach!_ " and hugged William, " _Anois, tá mé duine éigin ba mhaith liom tú chun freastal ar, tá sé ina chara d'aois._ "

" _Ó do chuid eachtraí?_ " William asked excited. " _É aige col ceathrar bás a fháil ar ard?_ "

" _Uimh Uilliam ar sé ina Draoi. Is é ina ainm_ Gandalf." Belladonna smiled guiding the excited child indoors.

" _A Draoi!_ " William exclaimed.

That evening after William had been put to bed, Gandalf lit his pipe and said, "Young William is Fae-Kind, is he not?"

Belladonna breathed in sharply, "No one must know Gandalf. Swear you won't tell  _anyone!_ "

"I promise my dear Belladonna. I will protect and guide him, for the rest of his days."

"Good, now tell me, how fares Elrond?" Belladonna asked taking a sip of tea.

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

William, who was now commonly called Bilbo by his friends, was twelve when the small nubs on his shoulder blades began to swell painfully. After six months Bilbo had a set of fully functional wings sprouting from his back. They were akin to butterfly wings in that they had two distinct parts to each wing and were translucent. They were a subtle mix of blue and green with golden edging. Though functional his wings were still small enough to fold down and hide under his clothes, but when Bilbo's emotions were heightened he was unable to keep them folded.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Prince Bilbo was sitting at his writing desk, he was learning about the duties of Lord Baggins, a title he would inherent when his father died. " _Uilliam_ ," A soft but masculine voice called from behind him.

Bilbo whipped round and bared his fangs at the unknown voice at his back, " _Cé thusa? Conas a fuair tú a fháil i anseo?_ " Bilbo asked for he distinctly remembered locking his door. The being behind him smiled softly, Bilbo lost all fear and anger when he saw the sun shining through the beings blue and green wings, " _Tsí!_ " he whispered amazed.

" _Is ea Uilliam, Tá mé an Tsí-Sinsear. Is féidir leat glaoch orm Seanmháthair Fedlimid._ " The Fae for that was what he was, smiled again. " _Tá mé anseo chun múineadh tú de stair do agus oidhreacht. Beidh mé ag múineadh tú freisin chun tú féin a chosaint ar na bealaí traidisiúnta ár ndaoine._ "

That was the first but by no means last visit from the  _Tsí-Sinsear_. Bilbo learned many things under his tutelage and was better for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Green Tongue (IRISH):
> 
> Uilliam Ghlac-An Mála (William Took-Baggins)
> 
> Thain Gerontius (King Aaren)
> 
> Tsí-Cineál (Fae-Kind)
> 
> Fáilte a chur roimh Uilliam Ghlac-An Mála chuig an Ghlac Teaghlaigh. (Welcome William Took-Baggins to the Family Took.)
> 
> Fáilte a chur roimh Uilliam Ghlac-An Mála chuig an An Mála Teaghlaigh. (Welcome William Took-Baggins to the Family Baggins,)
> 
> Tá mé ag teacht Mhamaí! (I am coming, Mama!)
> 
> Mhamaí! Mhamaí! Sean Broc tá chlann clainne! (Mama! Mama! Old Badger has grandchildren!)
> 
> Iontach! (Wonderful!)
> 
> Anois, tá mé duine éigin ba mhaith liom tú chun freastal ar, tá sé ina chara d'aois. (Now, I have someone I want you to meet, he's a old friend.)
> 
> Ó do chuid eachtraí? (From your adventures?)
> 
> É aige col ceathrar bás a fháil ar ard? (Is he a tall immortal cousin?[an Elf])
> 
> Uimh Uilliam ar sé ina Draoi. Is é ina ainm Gandalf. (No William he is a Wizard. His name is Gandalf.)
> 
> A Draoi! (A Wizard!)
> 
> Cé thusa? Conas a fuair tú a fháil i anseo? (Who are you? Who did you get in here?)
> 
> Tsí! (Fairy!)
> 
> Is ea Uilliam, Tá mé an Tsí-Sinsear. Is féidir leat glaoch orm Seanmháthair Fedlimid. (Yes William, I am the Fairy-Ancestor. You can call me Grandmother Fedlimid.)
> 
> Tá mé anseo chun múineadh tú de stair do agus oidhreacht. Beidh mé ag múineadh tú freisin chun tú féin a chosaint ar na bealaí traidisiúnta ár ndaoine. (I'm here to teach you your history and heritage. I will also teach you to defend yourself in the traditional ways of our people.)
> 
> Tsí-Sinsear (Fairy-Ancestor)


	2. The Expected Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Heroes meet!

**THIRTY-FOUR YEARS LATER**

Bilbo Baggins was sitting on the wooden bench outside his smial, he was relaxing in the morning sun, before he would be required to attend Council in the underground city of,  _Cheilt Ar Shiúl_. Quite suddenly and with no footsteps to foreworn, a large shadow fell over Bilbo. He opened his eyes and smiled, " _Dea-maidin_ , Gandalf," he said jovially as he caught sight of the Grey wizard.

" _Dea-maidin,_  Bilbo." Gandalf replied.

"What can I do for you this fine morn?"

"Well, dear boy, I'm in search of someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure you say? What sort of adventure?" Bilbo asked, leaning forward his curiosity was peaked. Bilbo had always wanted to go on an adventure, but his mother was worried about him being kidnapped by Big-Folk and used for his Fae-Magic.

Gandalf laughed, "It seems I've come to the right place, your taste for adventure hasn't waned I take it?"

"Shh, it's a secret!" Bilbo joked, "Would you care to join me for elevenses? Perhaps you can tell me more of this adventure?"

"That would be lovely, Bilbo," Gandalf had to stoop to enter the smial but once inside he could stand easily, it was a Royal smial after all.

After preparing tea and scones for elevenses, Bilbo and Gandalf started to discuss the adventure. "… and so we require someone light of foot, quick of mind and swift of blade."

"Hmm," Bilbo hummed trying to come up with a hobbit who fit all the criteria, apart from himself of course, "A pity I am unable to join you, but I'm sure one of the strapping young Brandybucks would be adept."

"My dear boy, why can you not join us? You are the one I had in mind after all," Gandalf said around his pipe.

Bilbo sighed, "I have responsibilities as 9th In Line and Lord Baggins you know this Gandalf."

"Can you not appoint a Caretaker, in your stead for the Lordship?"  
"Well yes I suppose, bu-"

Gandalf held up a hand, "And can you not get the  _Thain's_  permission to go on a political mission?"

" _Yes_ , bu-"

"Then all is well and expect us tonight," Gandalf replied as he left the smial.

It took a few minutes for the news to sink in but suddenly Bilbo smiled, "I'm going on an adventure!" Then he got a look at the clock on the mantle, " _Gnéis!_ " It was passed mid-day, he was late for Council. " _Rádala!_ " he called as he stuck his head out of the front door and a young female hobbit with dark curls and a bow and quiver strapped to her back popped up out of seemingly no-where, " _Eolas a thabhairt don Thain go mbeidh mé leithscéal a ghabháil as a bheith déanach agus iarraidh ar lucht féachana pribhéad. Buíochas a ghabháil leat._ "

After Council the  _Thain_  asked Bilbo to remain behind, "Your request for an audience has been accepted,  _Col Ceathrar-Deartháir Uilliam_. Come and join me for a cup of tea."

"I thank you,  _Col Ceathrar-Deartháir Fortinbras_." Bilbo took a seat at the  _Thain's_  table, "I had a visit from Gandalf, this morning."

"That was why you were late." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Gandalf requested my aid on behalf of Thorin II Oakenshield, rightful King Under the Mountain." Bilbo explained.

The  _Thain_  sighed, "Their going to retake Erebor aren't they?"

"How did you know?" Bilbo asked slightly bewildered.

"I heard tell a week or so ago of a group of Darrows meeting in Ered Luin. Called together by Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. It was the next logical step." The  _Thain_  replied, with an elegant shrug.

"I see," Said Bilbo, "the Darrows are arriving tonight, I wish to accompany them. Uncle Longo and Holman can become  _Airíoch_ , Caretaker. All I need is your permission to take temporary leave of my duties as 9th in Line. Will you give it?" Bilbo was nervous, if the  _Thain_  said no then Gandalf would probably just kidnap him, not that Bilbo would be complaining, but still, best not to cause an international incident.

The  _Thain_  was silent for a good many minutes, then lifted his head, "My preliminary answer is yes, Bilbo. But I would meet with King Thorin and Company before giving a definite answer. Prepare the Meeting Hall of Bag-End for my arrival. I will be there in two hours and I'll bring the Royal Cooks."

Bilbo smiled, "Thank you  _Thain Fortinbras_!" he called as he rushed from the meeting chamber.

Two hours later saw Bilbo welcoming his Uncle Longo, Aunt Camellia and  _Col Ceathrar-Deartháir,_  Brother-Cousin, Otho into his smial, he showed them to the meeting hall, deep within Bag-End where Hobson 'Roper' Gamgee was waiting. Once his guests were seated, Bilbo headed to the kitchen to check on the cooks the  _Thain_  had sent. As they were coping well, Bilbo left them to it. He entered the Receiving Hall just as the Thain and his son Ferumbras III arrived by carriage. " _Thain Fortinbras, Flaith Ferumbras fáilte roimh,_ " Bilbo said with a bow from the waist, baring his neck, as was proper.

" _Dea-Tráthnóna, Flaith Uilliam._ " The  _Thain_  replied. Bilbo showed them to the Meeting Hall as well, everyone stood until the  _Thain_  and his heir had settled themselves.

Not three minutes later the front bell rang. Bilbo hurried to the Receiving Hall and checked his appearance in a mirror. He stood tall with his glamor on, showing only his Hobbit features and hiding his Fae ones, it was one of the many things Grandmother Fedlimid had taught him. Bilbo was draped in a forest green robe, the colour of the Took family with a yellow waistcoat – the colour of the Baggins family – over a very pale green silk shirt and brown leather trousers that stopped at mid-calf. The delicately carved wooden crown sat perfectly of his coppery curls and the thick carved wooden  _Muineál-Choróin_  (meaning literally Neck-Crown) sat straight on his throat, showing his status as Lord Baggins. Bilbo opened the door and found himself facing a fierce-looking Darrow warrior. "Dwalin, at your service," The Darrow said bowing at the shoulders, keeping his eyes on Bilbo, a completely acceptable dwarven bow to an acquaintance, but highly disrespectful to a Hobbit Prince and Lord.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dwalin, I am  _Uilliam Ghlac-An Mála_ ," Bilbo noticed the slight confusion on the warrior's face, "My name in Common is William Baggins, but I prefer Bilbo."

"Ah!" Dwalin nodded.

"Well, come in, come in, you are the first to arrive. Are we still expecting thirteen Darrows?" Bilbo asked as he showed Dwalin where to place his cloak.

"Yes, they will arrive soon," Dwalin answered.

"Very good," Bilbo smiled, "If you would leave your larger weapons and boots by the door in an orderly fashion I would be appreciative. Dinner will be served when all have arrived and been properly greeted."

Dwalin grunted doing as Bilbo asked. Bilbo thought the complacency was from shock at the non-timidness of the first Hobbit he'd met, rather than of respect for Bilbo's wishes. "You will wait here in the Receiving Hall until your kin and Gandalf arrive. Then I shall introduce you to the Thain, he will make the final decision on whether or not I will accompany you on your quest."

Dwalin grunted again, though this one had a different tone and feel to it, Bilbo was coming to realise that Dwalin was a Darrow of very few words. Hopefully I time he could become fluent in Dwalin-Grunt. "If you wish to refresh yourself after your journey the washroom is directly across from you." Dwalin nodded, making no move to leave. "If you'll excuse me I must await the other guests outside.  _Rádala!_ " Bilbo called and the same Hobbit lass from that morning stepped out of the kitchen, "Inform  _Thain Fortinbras_  that the guests of honour have begun to arrive," Bilbo ordered.

"Yes Prince William," the Runner replied.

Bilbo had his back to Dwalin so he missed the surprise at the title. Bilbo stepped outside and left the door open, he didn't have to wait long before the next Darrow arrived. He was short for a dwarf, shorter than Bilbo, though Bilbo was tall for a Hobbit. He had white hair and a large snowy beard. Bilbo thought he could see a resemblance to Dwalin around the eyes and nose.

"Balin at your service," the dwarf said bowing in much the same way as Dwalin did.

"A pleasure to meet you Balin, I am  _Uilliam Ghlac-An Mála_ , commonly known as Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo would not reply to the bow in kind as it was completely inappropriate to bow to someone who did not know the correct way to bow to someone of his station. "You are second to arrive Dwalin is already inside and knows his way around the appropriate areas."

"Thank you Laddie, though I have a question before I enter," Balin replied.

"You may ask, Balin."

"What is your station? You wear a crown, which in my culture means Royalty."

Bilbo smiled, "You are correct in your assumptions Balin, I have two titles: Prince  _Uilliam_  9th In Line and Lord Baggins of Hobbiton and Surrounds." Bilbo said inclining his head.

"Then I must apologise for my lack-lustre bow My Lord, we were lead to believe that you were a simple, if respectable, Hobbit."

"I understand Balin and do not hold misinformation against you. Please join your brother inside where it is warm," Bilbo replied and smiled when Balin bowed from the waist before entering.

As he waited for the next Darrow, Bilbo could hear a conversation between Balin and Dwalin. Though it was in the Dwarven tongue, he could make out the tone of their words, surprise mostly, Bilbo thought, perhaps some anger too. Not a minute later Bilbo saw two Darrows approaching, from what he could see they were young, the Dwarven equivalent of tweens. Soon they arrived, one was slightly shorter than the other but quite obviously older, though not by much, the younger was night to the elder's day, "Fili and Kili at your service," They said bowing from the waist together, Bilbo replied in kind.

"A pleasure to meet you Fili," He said to the older, "and Kili," he said to the younger, "I am  _Uilliam Ghlac-An Mála_ , most commonly known as Bilbo Baggins. In you go lads, the others are yet to arrive, but Dwalin knows his way around."

"Yes Mister Boggins," the younger, Kili, said as they entered the smial. Bilbo winced at the butchering of his name.

The next few minutes were filled with Darrows filing into his smial. At the end of the procession was Gandalf. As soon as he saw the full regalia Bilbo was sporting he fell into an appropriate bow with practiced ease, " _Beannachtaí, Flaith Uilliam Ghlac-An Mála Naoú Chun Gné Dhílis, Tiarna An Mála._ "

Bilbo replied in kind with his bow, " _Beannachtaí, Draoi Gandalf an Liath._ "

"Thorin appears to be late, perhaps someone should be sent to guide him?" Gandalf suggested, after divesting himself of his boots and staff.

"We'll do it!" Fili and Kili said in unison heading for their muddy boots.

"No!" Bilbo called loudly to be heard over the din, "That is highly inappropriate.  _Reathaithe!_ " Bilbo called as the Darrows and Wizard went quiet.

Six fit young Hobbits entered the Receiving Hall from the kitchen, they lined up in front of Bilbo and bowed from the waist in unison. "Prince William, how may we be of service?" the most senior  _Rádala_  asked.

"One of the Darrows, King Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror, is late and perhaps lost. Spilt up and travel the roads out of Hobbition, find him and guide him here."

"Yes, Prince William," the Runners, for that is what  _Reathaithe_  means in the Green Tongue, the ancient Hobbit language, said once again in unison.

"You really are a Prince?" one of the Darrows asked, he had a floppy felt hat on his head, Bilbo thought his name was Bifur – no Bifur was the one with the axe in his head, this must be Bofur, "I thought Dwalin was pulling my leg." Then he swept into a deep bow closely followed by the other Darrows, Bilbo now responded in kind.

"Bilbo is a Prince and a Hobbit Lord, besides." Gandalf said standing next to Bilbo.

"Prince William," A matronly Hobbit, interrupted before Gandalf could say more, she stepped into the room. "The food is prepared. Shall we serve it now?"

"Not yet Madam Cotton, we are yet one Darrow short, perhaps another fifteen minutes?"

"It will keep, My Prince," Madam Cotton replied before leaving the Hall.

**SOMEWHERE IN HOBBITION**

Thorin Oakenshield had never really had much of an interest in love, even as a young and virile Prince, he only had a few brief dalliances, nothing more, even though he could have had any male in the whole kingdom. Or female for that matter, but women had never really held his interest. After the coming of Smaug, Thorin lost all interest in carnal desires and focused totally on the protecting of his people. But that all changed when he met the 14th member of his Company.

As Thorin wandered through Hobbition, completely lost but too proud to ask for directions, he pondered Gandalf's wisdom in choosing a Halfling of all creatures, to steal form a Dragon. Every one of the Halflings he'd seen so far was soft in the middle and content to stay inside their little hills, not one among them appeared to be a fighter. Just as Thorin had given up all hope of ever finding his destination a young male Halfling ran up to him and bowed, "My Lord Darrow, are you traveling to Bag-End?" when the Halfling bowed Thorin could see a long, thin, two-handed sword strapped to his back.

"I am," Thorin answered, this Halfling carried himself as a warrior would, perhaps he was the Halfling Gandalf had chosen?

When Thorin suggested this, the Halfling laughed, "I am no  _Tiarna_  nor  _Flaith_  as my Master Baggins is. I am Adalbert Bolger, at your service My Lord." Thorin only nodded in reply. "I am to guide you to Bag-End," the lad said removing a small horn from his belt and blew it thrice, "The others sent to search for you will join us as we walk."

The young man started walking ahead of Thorin. Within five minutes Thorin had gathered a guard of six Halflings to escort him. It was quite a sight for Thorin stood head and shoulders above the Halflings.

When they arrived at Bag-End, there was another male Halfling standing on the doorstep. He seemed to either be someone of importance or flamboyant, what with wearing a crown and a thick wooden necklace. Aside from this he appeared to be no different to any of the other little Halflings, though he was quite tall, for a Halfling. Thorin looked into the man's blue-green eyes and was immediately mesmerised. Something pulled in his heart, the Halfling, William,  _Prince_  William, as Adalbert called him, transformed before Thorin's very eyes. Gone was the soft-looking man and in his place was a creature of beauty. William's feet had shrunk to a more rational size for his body (they remained hairy and thick-soled), his shoulders appeared broader, if only slightly and his softness had transformed into lean, solid muscle, only a small pudgy stomach remained, though it didn't take away from William's attractiveness, in fact it added a homely factor to his beauty.

When Thorin looked again the soft little Halfling had returned.

**AT BAG-END**

Bilbo's prediction was right fifteen minutes later the last Darrow, led by six of Bilbo's ten  _Reathaithe_ , arrived. "My Prince," the oldest and most senior Runner, Adalbert, bowed, "May I present Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." Bilbo bowed low from the waist keeping eye contact. Something sparked inside Bilbo's gut as he looked into the Dwarven King's blue eyes, there was a tug on his heart, Bilbo wanted to fall into the Kings arms and kiss him senseless. "King Thorin, may I present Prince William Took-Baggins 9th In Line, Lord Baggins of Hobbition and Surrounds." King Thorin also bowed keeping eye contact, but not nearly as low as Bilbo, as was appropriate.

" _F-fáilte, Cara_. Welcome, Friend," Bilbo said stuttering only slightly over the traditional greeting for foreign dignitaries.

Bilbo bayed King Thorin to enter and followed behind. He shut the door to keep out the cold, Bilbo waited a moment while King Thorin greeted his kin, then called, " _Reathaithe!_ " startling Thorin slightly though only an Elf, Hobbit or Fae would see it. The six  _Reathaithe_  who guided Thorin to Bag End again lined up in front of Bilbo. "One of you inform the  _Thain_  that the Darrows are all here, the rest of you gather the other  _Reathaithe_  and help the kitchen-hands serve Dinner." Bilbo spoke his orders in Common to be sure the Darrows were comfortable. "King Thorin," Bilbo called getting the King's attention, "I humbly request that you leave your boots and larger weapons with the others," Bilbo indicated to the neat pile of Dwarvish boots and weapons. "If you would all follow me, please?" Bilbo called, he made no move to enforce the no boots and weapons rule on King Thorin, but saw out of the corner of his eye the King complying anyway. Bilbo could feel the curiosity  _pouring_  of the Dwarven King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheilt Ar Shiúl = Hide Away
> 
> Dea-maidin = Good morning
> 
> Thain's = King's
> 
> Gnéis! = Fuck!
> 
> Rádala! = Runner!
> 
> Eolas a thabhairt don Thain go mbeidh mé leithscéal a ghabháil as a bheith déanach agus iarraidh ar lucht féachana pribhéad. Buíochas a ghabháil leat. = Inform the Thain I will apologize for being late and require a privet audience. Thank you.
> 
> Col Ceathrar-Deartháir Uilliam = Brother-Cousin William
> 
> Col Ceathrar-Deartháir Fortinbras = Brother-Cousin Ferdbrais
> 
> Airíoch = Caretaker
> 
> Thain Fortinbras = King Ferdbrais
> 
> Col Ceathrar-Deartháir = Brother-Cousin
> 
> Thain Fortinbras, Flaith Ferumbras fáilte roimh = Thain Ferdnbrais, Prince Frandblarz welcome
> 
> Dea-Tráthnóna, Flaith Uilliam. = Good Evening, Prince William.
> 
> Muineál-Choróin = Neck-Crown
> 
> Beannachtaí, Flaith Uilliam Ghlac-An Mála Naoú Chun Gné Dhílis, Tiarna An Mála. = Greetings, Prince William Took-Baggins Ninth to inherent, Lord Baggins.
> 
> Beannachtaí, Draoi Gandalf an Liath. = Greetings, Wizard Gandalf the Grey.
> 
> Reathaithe! = Runners!
> 
> Tiarna = Lord
> 
> Flaith = Prince
> 
> F-fáilte, Cara = W-welcome, friend


	3. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dwarves arrive

Bilbo led the Darrows down a short hallway to the Meeting Hall. He opened the round double doors and led the Darrows to the High Chair of the Thain. Bilbo bowed deeply to the Thain and said, " _Mo Thain, is féidir liom a chur i láthair_ Thorin _an dara scéithe de darach, Gandalf agus Cuideachta._ " Bilbo then turned to King Thorin, "King Thorin II Oakenshield, Gandalf and Company may I present  _Thain Fortinbras_  II and his son and heir Prince  _Ferumbras_  III." Bilbo then stepped aside as the two Kings greeted each other.

"King Thorin," The Thain extended a hand to shake.

" _Thain Fortinbras_ ," King Thorin replied grasping the  _Thain's_  hand. "May I present my nephews and heirs, Princes Fíli and Kíli, sons of Aríli and Dis, daughter of Thráin." King Thorin indicated to the two young Darrows at his side.

The  _Thain_  inclined his head to the Dwarven Princes, who bowed in return. "Come King Thorin, Gandalf and Company, let us dine, then we will discuss your quest." The  _Thain_  either didn't notice or ignored the tense set of the Dwarven King's shoulders.

After all the Dwarves, Hobbits and Wizard were full of beautiful Hobbit cuisine, the  _Thain_  announced, "Let us speak of your venture, O King. I know of your hopes to take back your home, something I completely agree with and I know no help comes from your kin beyond the twelve brave souls gathered here tonight."

King Thorin, now relaxed, if only slightly, from the good food and ale, replied, "How did you come to know this, O  _Thain_?"

The  _Thain_  smirked wickedly, "Hobbits, my friend, have better hearing than even the Elves. We Hobbits as a whole and individually are often underestimated, by them and others. Now to business, my Brother-Cousin Bilbo tells me you ask for his aid?"

Before King Thorin could reply, Kíli, the younger Dwarven Prince, whispered to his brother, in a voice that carried to the whole room in the silence, "What does Brother-Cousin mean, Fíli?" Fíli covered his eyes resigned at his brother's non-existent subtly.

The  _Thain_ laughed, "I apologise, it is a concept that often requires an explanation for outsiders. Hobbits call our first cousins Brother-Cousin or Sister-Cousin for two reasons, the first being that first cousins are often as close as siblings, we have so many cousins that it can be hard to keep track and we often also have very few if any siblings. Bilbo and I are both only children."

"Oh!" Young Kíli smiled, "So Mister Boggins is your first cousin!"

"Kíli!" King Thorin reprimanded, "It is Baggins, have some respect and pay attention."

"Yes, Uncle," Kíli said somewhat sullenly, though the youth bounced back quickly.

"Now back to the matter at hand, what is it you ask of Bilbo?"

King Thorin turned to the  _Thain_ , "I asked Gandalf to find me a fourteenth member of my Company, to fill the role of Burglar, he has chosen Bilbo Baggins and from what I've heard Mister Baggins is very much interested in joining us. Though I am worried he may be unable to protect himself."

The  _Thain_  smiled proudly, "Bilbo is more than capable of protecting himself and others."  _Fortinbras_  thought about how Bilbo had graduated at the top of his class at the Bounder Academy.

King Thorin looked at Bilbo, "I wish not to offer insult to our host but I will require a demonstration of your skills, Prince William."

Bilbo inclined his head, "I expected nothing less, it is important for a leader to know his followers strengths and weaknesses."

"Balin, the contract," King Thorin called to his friend and advisor.

The King and the  _Thain_  poured over the parchment for a few minutes before the  _Thain_  beckoned to Bilbo, " _Uilliam_ , what do you think?"

Bilbo read the parchment thoroughly and then leaned over to the  _Thain_ , " _Tá leasú amháin ba mhaith liom a dhéanamh Mo Thain_ ," Bilbo said and pointed to the section about his reward. " _In ionad an sciar de na stór, conradh síochána agus b'fhéidir comhaontú trádála._ "

The  _Thain_  raised an eyebrow, " _Agus cad a dhéanann tú a mholadh againn trádáil?_ "

" _Ó iad, troid agus teicnící cosantach. Uainne feirmeoireachta agus táirgeacht na mbarr agus b'fhéidir má tá leo a chruthú go iontaofa roinnt teicneolaíochta mionaoiseach,_ " Bilbo replied.

The  _Thain_ , breathed in sharply, " _Mion teicneolaíocht! Gceapann tú go meas siad é?_ "

Bilbo deliberated, " _Tá a fhios agam i mo chroí a bheidh siad. Tá siad leanaí_  Mahal's  _tar éis an tsaoil, treoraíonn an Mhuire Glas dóibh réir mar a dhéanann sí dúinn._ "

The  _Thain_ nodded, "I trust your judgement on this matter, Bilbo." He then turned to King Thorin, "If Bilbo is to sign this we would make an amendment, is this agreeable?"

"What would you amend?" King Thorin asked as he beckoned Balin and his young apprentice Ori, who Bilbo got to know over the meal, forward.

"We would deny any claim to the mentioned fourteenth share, in favour of a future peace treaty and trade agreement between our people."

The Darrows all looked quite dumbfounded apart from Balin and Thorin, "And if Prince William was to fail to fulfil the contract?" King Thorin asked.

"I would ask only that you don't declare war on my people without good reason, nothing more. Is this amendment acceptable?"

"It is," King Thorin replied.

"Well, now it is time for Lord Baggins to appoint a Caretaker for Hobbition and Surrounds." The Thain announced.

Bilbo stood before the High Chair of the Thain and announced, "I would appoint, Longo Baggins and Hobson Gamgee as Caretaker." With a nod from the  _Thain_  Bilbo continued, "If you would both step forward?" as he spoke Bilbo removed his carved wooden  _Muineál-Choróin_  and the Lord Baggins Ring. The two Hobbits stood before him, "Longo Baggins, Paternal Uncle, will you, to the best of your abilities, uphold the House of Baggins, including, but not limited to, maintaining the emergency stores, holding the Baggins Seat at Council and governing the people of Hobbition?" Bilbo asked formally.

"This I will do," Longo replied and Bilbo held out the  _Muineál-Choróin_ , "I will hold the  _Muineál-Choróin_  of the House of Baggins, until such time as you return or I pass into the Green Meadows and pass it on to my chosen heir."

"Until I return," Bilbo replied relinquishing his hold on the  _Muineál-Choróin_. Bilbo then turned to Hobson and held out the Baggins Ring, "Will you, Hobson Gamgee, Head of Staff and Advisor, council Longo and protect the Staff of the Baggins Family, as you would for me?"

"I shall, Lord Baggins," Hobson replied, taking the Baggins Family Ring.

"As  _Thain_  of all Shire-Folk I witness these oaths."  _Fortinbras_  stated formally.

A few hours later, after the food had settled in everyone's stomachs and the contract had been rewritten and signed, it was time for a demonstration of Bilbo's talents on the battlefield. "So whom shall I be facing, King Thorin?" Bilbo asked as he stood in his training room, where Grandmother Fedlimid trained him in all weapons craft.

"That depends on which weapon you use," The King replied.

"Well that won't help much." Bilbo said looking at the weapons mounted on the wall.

"And why is that?" The King asked.

"Because the only weapon I'm not confident with is the War Hammer, yet I am adept at it," Bilbo shrugged, "I can use most weapons and make most things into weapons."

King Thorin managed to keep his scepticism hidden, but only just, "Well then, you'll just have to face more than one of us," he replied.

"That works for me, how about two groups of two, one with different weapons and one with similar weapons?" Bilbo said as he watched the Darrows waiting on the other side of the room.

"Sounds reasonable, First Blood or Disarmament?" Thorin asked.

"First Blood," Bilbo replied knowing it was the correct answer.

"Alright, Fíli with Twin Swords and Kíli with Long Blade," Thorin announced, "Against Bilbo with?"

Bilbo eyed Fíli's and Kíli's weapons, "Twin Katana Blades," he said reaching for said weapons, they were not his favourite weapon but they were in his top five.

"Against Bilbo with Twin Kat-an-ah Blades, to First Blood." The King stumbled over the foreign word.

Bilbo stepped in to the ring formed by the Dwarves and Hobbits, he was clad in soft, loose, white full-length trousers and a cream and pale green, horizontally stripped, lose, shirt. Fíli and Kíli were both waring heavy armour and solid boots, this was their main weakness they would be slow. Bilbo held his Katana Blades in what Grandmother Fadlimid called the  _Ceart-Láimh Ar Ais-Tnúth_  grip, the right-handed back-forward grip, in which the right hand held its blade forward and the left held it's backward. Bilbo stood still as Fíli and Kíli circled him, suddenly they both lunged one at his back and the other at his front, Bilbo blocked one of Fíli's blades with his left Katana and Kíli's sword with his right. As Fíli confidently swiped with his free blade at Bilbo's lower legs, Bilbo jumped over it and knocked Fíli off balance. Bilbo then focused of Kíli, smoothly changing to the  _Tnúth-Tnúth_  grip, in which he held both blades forwards. With his singular blade Kíli struggled to fight off both Katanas, soon Fíli was attacking from behind, but Bilbo heard him coming and ducked just as Fíli took a swipe at him, Kíli had to duck his brother's blade as well. Bilbo stepped back and let the brothers get there bearings, no need to finish it too early. Bilbo whirled his Katanas in a circle above his head, switching to the  _Ais-Le-Ais_  grip, in which you held the two pommels together and span the blade in a rowing motion. With this grip he blocked Kíli's Long Blade and drew blood from his lower leg at the same time. Holding up the right blade as evidence, Bilbo declared, "First Blood."

"Kíli, you are out now. Fíli, show him how it's done!" Thorin yelled from the side lines.

Bilbo smiled at this show of paternal pride. Bilbo returned his Katana to the  _Tnúth-Tnúth_  grip and lunged at Fíli, who blocked and parred his blows easily, Bilbo let Fíli lead the dance of their duel for a while to get an idea of Fíli's style when not protecting his brother, which was fast and brutal, but he had no finesse nor art in his movements. Bilbo spun to the right, away from Fíli's next lunge and tripped the Dwarf, Fíli had to drop his right blade to catch himself and before he could retrieve it, Bilbo spun in a circle while twirling his blades above his head and brought down his left blade on Fíli's right hand while Fíli's left blade blocked Bilbo's right. The sharp blade cut the top of Fíli's hand. Bilbo lifted his left blade and said, "First Blood."

"Good duel Baggins," Fíli said as he went to Oin to get his cut checked.

Three minutes later and it was time for Bilbo's next duel. Balin stepped forward, "Dwalin with War Hammer and Thorin with Battle Axe, Against Bilbo with?" Balin looked at Bilbo in askance.

Bilbo smiled a toothy grin that when glamour-less would showed his fangs. "Stave," Bilbo said.

Both Dwalin and Thorin scoffed, "Aren't you gonna use those fancy blades of yours?" Dwalin asked.

Bilbo shook his head, "Against my two weakest weapons I'd rather use my most comfortable weapon, and Twin Katana is only third on that list, so Stave." Bilbo said with a nod to Balin.

"Right. Against Bilbo with Stave to First Blood."

Bilbo stood at ease holding his Stave in his right hand one third of the way down. He carefully watched the two experienced warriors, take a side each, Bilbo knew this would be difficult but Dwalin and Thorin were over confident. Dwalin swung his mighty War Hammer at Bilbo, who dropped to a crouch and whipped his stave against the side of Dwalin's knee. Dwalin ended up in jazz splits, with his hammer by his side, completely confused about how it happened. Next Bilbo turned to Thorin, who had just swung his battle axe at Bilbo's head. Using his Stave at leverage Bilbo executed a backwards flip over Dwalin's head, he landed in a crouch and knocked Thorin's Axe off course.

Soon both warriors were coming at him, Bilbo ducked and dodged for near on five minutes until he found an opening, he then aimed the base of his Stave at Dwalin's shoulder and fired a hidden arrow, Dwalin was taken by surprise and so didn't have time to dodge. The arrow nicked his shoulder drawing blood, "First Blood," Bilbo announced while blocking Thorin's Axe.

Now Bilbo was only facing Thorin, the duel lasted a good seven minutes more. The Duel ended so abruptly that no one save Thorin and Bilbo himself knew what happened. But I shall enlighten you, Thorin nicked Bilbo's lower arm just as Bilbo released a small round blade from the side of his Stave, which sliced Thorin's hand. "First Blood," They announced simultaneously.

Bilbo stared at King Thorin, "You were holding back," Bilbo complained.

"Maybe a little," The Dwarven King shrugged unashamed.

Bilbo pouted, "Would I have even come close, had you not held back?"

King Thorin licked his lips, "Perhaps. You are well trained, but inexperienced."

Bilbo smirked, "How about I show you just how experienced I am sometime?" he whispered in King Thorin's ear as he walked past.

Otho wrapped an arm around Bilbo when he reached him, " _Cén fáth a dhéanann tú sin Deartháir?_ " He asked.

" _Agus cad a bheadh a bheith go, mo mhíle Othonem?_ " Bilbo smiled innocently at the Tween.

" _Ná déan tú iarracht sin le liom, Uilliam An Mála! Gheobhaidh tú do chroí briste má tá tú iarracht é a chur ar le ngach go páirteach fireann tarraingteach a tras do chosáin!_ " Otho reprimanded.

" _Go páirteach?! Go páirteach?!_ " Bilbo sighed, "' _Go páirteach' a deir sé, is é sin Ghirr taibhseach fuilteacha! Ar na rudaí brionglóidí fliuch atá déanta as,_ " Bilbo whispered.

" _Uilliam! Níl mé ag iarraidh le cloisteáil na focail sin teacht amach as do bhéal!_ " Poor Otho cried.

Bilbo laughed, "Come I'll walk you to the carriage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mo Thain, is féidir liom a chur i láthair Thorin an dara scéithe de darach, Gandalf agus Cuideachta = My Thain, can I present Thorin the second Oakenshield, Gandalf and Company
> 
> Tá leasú amháin ba mhaith liom a dhéanamh Mo Thain = There is one amendment I would make my King
> 
> In ionad an sciar de na stór, conradh síochána agus b'fhéidir comhaontú trádála. = Instead of a share of the treasure, perhaps a peace treaty and trade agreement.
> 
> Agus cad a dhéanann tú a mholadh againn trádáil? = And what do you propose we trade?
> 
> Ó iad, troid agus teicnící cosantach. Uainne feirmeoireachta agus táirgeacht na mbarr agus b'fhéidir má tá leo a chruthú go iontaofa roinnt teicneolaíochta mionaoiseach, = From them, fighting and defensive techniques. From us farming and crop yields and maybe if they prove reliable some minor technology
> 
> Mion teicneolaíocht! Gceapann tú go meas siad é? = Minor technology! Do you think they respect it?
> 
> Tá a fhios agam i mo chroí a bheidh siad. Tá siad leanaí Mahal's tar éis an tsaoil, treoraíonn an Mhuire Glas dóibh réir mar a dhéanann sí dúinn. = I know in my heart they will. They are Mahal's children are after all, the Green Lady guides them as she does us.
> 
> Ceart-Láimh Ar Ais-Tnúth = Right-Handed Back-Forward
> 
> Tnúth-Tnúth = Forward-forward
> 
> Ais-Le-Ais = Back-To-Back
> 
> Cén fáth a dhéanann tú sin Deartháir? = Why do you do that brother?
> 
> Agus cad a bheadh a bheith go, mo mhíle Othonem? = And what would that be, my dearest Othonem?
> 
> Ná déan tú iarracht sin le liom, Uilliam An Mála! gheobhaidh tú do chroí briste má tá tú iarracht é a chur ar le ngach go páirteach fireann tarraingteach a tras do chosáin! = Don't you try that with me, William Baggins! You will get your heart broken if you try it on with every partially attractive male to cross your path!
> 
> Go páirteach?! Go páirteach?! = Partially?! Partially?!
> 
> 'Go páirteach' a deir sé, is é sin Ghirr taibhseach fuilteacha! Ar na rudaí brionglóidí fliuch atá déanta as, = 'Partially' he says, that Dwarf is bloody gorgeous! The things wet dreams are made of
> 
> Uilliam! Níl mé ag iarraidh le cloisteáil na focail sin teacht amach as do bhéal! = William! I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth!


	4. I'm Sorry Dis!

_Young William breathed in, two-three-four and out, two-three-four, just like Daddy had showed him, he sat in the back yard the sun shining down on his head, “Feel the sunlight,” his Daddy had said, “Feel the warmth and the life and draw it into yourself, hold it and shape it.” That was what he was doing, he had been practicing for an hour before he felt the sparking, burning light enter him, it didn’t really hurt but felt like it could if it wanted, if he misused it. He felt the light flow down his arms into his hands; William watched the light jump about and spark off his fingers. He tried to shape it like his Daddy had shown him but it was difficult he managed to make a small sun, a moon and then a river before the light fell apart. “Well done son,” Daddy said from the back door, “That’s enough for today.”_

 

The next morning Bilbo woke slowly clinging to the pleasant memories his dream had awakened. Bilbo looked out the window and saw that it was just before first light, he rolled out of bed, as was his custom and started his morning exercises by running 3 miles around the hills of Hobbiton. He wore the exercise shirt he’d had specially made with two slits down the back that let his wings out, Grandmother Fedlimid showed him how all Fae managed to wear clothes with their wings. By the time he got back to Bag-End the sun had started to rise properly, Bilbo stood under the Party Tree on the top of the Hill and stretched out his muscles. After a ten minute cool down, he entered his smial once again and headed to the bathroom for a shower, but first he stuck his head into the kitchen, to see that Madam Cotton had left the leftover food from last night for breakfasts. None of the Dwarves seemed to have risen quite yet so Bilbo continued with his normal morning routine.

 

Bilbo pulled out his biggest traveling pack, the one he got when he attended the Bounder Academy, it was made of thick brown leather and had many straps and buckles and two detachable compartments. It didn’t take long to double check the preparations he’d made the night before, the spare traveling clothes and blankets he’d folded and place at the end of his bed. Once satisfied that everything was packed into the main part of the pack correctly, Bilbo took the two detachable compartments into the Kitchen to pack them with the essentials, one he filled with necessary toiletries and medications, like his pads and pills and basic medical supplies in case the company was ever separated. The other he filled with dried fruit and nuts, herbs, many small bottles of water and ten packs of water purification tablets. “I hope you plan to bring more than that laddie, you’ll need it.”

Bilbo smiled and turned to Balin, “Oh this is just the little things.”

“You all packed then?” Balin asked.

“Just about, just need to get my weapons,” Bilbo replied as he headed to his room, “Oh,” he said turning back, “Help yourself to breakfast.”

 

Bilbo attached the two compartments to his pack and then headed into his training room, two of his _Reathaithe_ were sparing on the central mats they both nodded in recognition and continued their match. Bilbo headed to the wall of weapons, he grabbed two whetstones and a pack of sleeved arrows for his Stave. He strapped six small throwing knives onto his person, strapped his two Katanas to his back, one either side of his wings. Bilbo then deliberated on whether or not to take his long bow but he decided that Kíli’s bow and his Stave would be sufficient in that department.

 

After retrieving his pack Bilbo headed into the Kitchen once again to see if the Dwarves and Wizard were ready to leave yet. The chaos he walked in on very nearly left him speechless, food was flying everywhere, everyone was talking and no one appeared to be listening. Even King Thorin appeared to be joining in, Bilbo shook his head and left them to it. Bilbo knew that Gandalf had seen him leave so he decided to head down and see Holman, who should still be at home at this hour, but should be up and about. When he reached the round, red door he knocked gently, trying not to wake the children. Holman answered the door promptly, “ _Uasal Bilbo! Tá mé déanach?_ ” he asked.

Bilbo laughed good-naturedly, “ _Uimh mo Holman a stór, theastaigh uaim díreach tar éis roinnt cuideachta roimh dul amach, an Áit Fosta atá ag déanamh faoi láthair ina praiseach i mo chistin._ ”

“ _Bhuel teacht i ansin! An raibh tú ag ithe?_ ”

“ _Is ea. Le feiceáil I a ghabhann le bheith níos eagraithe ná mo chompánaigh._ ” Bilbo replied.

 

Twenty minutes later Holman and Bilbo walked back to Bag-End together. The Dwarves and Gandalf were waiting on the front step with Bilbo’s younger Brother-Cousin Drogo, “Bilbo!” he called, “Bilbo, I made you this for your journey,” Drogo said when they had reached the door. He handed Bilbo a small paper box and leaned into Bilbo’s side with and arm around Bilbo’s waist. Bilbo was used to Drogo’s many physical displays of affection and automatically shifted his wait to keep himself and Drogo upright. Bilbo noticed that King Thorin was quite peeved at having to wait, or perhaps at the familiarity with which Drogo draped himself over Bilbo. This required further investigation.

 

Bilbo opened the gift and smiled it was a warm yellow cord tied into a knot of the Green Lady with a small pendant with the rune of protection carved onto it, “Thank you,” Bilbo said hugging Drogo, “Tie it on for me?” Bilbo asked, placing the pendant over the dip in his collar bones. Bilbo stared at the Dwarven King while Drogo tied the cord around his neck, the King’s eyes followed Drogo’s movements closely and a tiny tint of jealousy entered his eyes. Bilbo smiled if he was right then this journey was going to be even more fun than he originally thought. Bilbo hugged Drogo good bye and turned to the Dwarves, “All ready then?” Bilbo asked pleasantly. A few of the Darrows nodded at his question as they all headed out the gate.

 

Soon Bilbo found himself walking between the Dwarven Princes at the very back of the Company.

“Prince Bilbo?” Kíli asked.

“Just Bilbo dear, I’m just Bilbo, no formalities.” Bilbo replied with a smile.

“Well Bilbo, I was wondering how old you are? You look young and old and different so I can’t tell.”

“Kíli! Don’t you know it’s rude to ask someone their age?” Bilbo chastised.

Kíli ducked his head, “Sorry. You sound how Mama used to,” the tween muttered.

“It’s alright, you didn’t know that it is offensive to us.” After a moment’s pause Bilbo said softly, “I’m sorry your Mama died.”

Kíli and Fíli both stared at him, “How did you know?” Fíli whispered.

Bilbo smiled sadly, “I recognised the look in your eyes, both of you, because I see it every day in the mirror.”

“You lost your Mama?” Kíli asked.

Bilbo nodded, “And my Dad. But,” Bilbo continued, “to answer your question, I’m fifty.”

“Fifty!” Kíli exclaimed, “You’re so young!”

“Not really,” Bilbo said calmly, “Dwarves age much slower than Hobbits, I’m the Hobbit equivalent of approximately two hundred.”

“Really?” Fíli asked fascinated, “You’re older that Uncle!”

Bilbo laughed, “Only developmentally and not by much I’m sure,” He reminded the over enthusiastic Darrows.

“Keep up you three!” King Thorin growled from the front of the Company.

 

Over the next few weeks Bilbo got to know Fíli and Kíli quite well, though Fíli was more reserved than his brother and Kíli kept sending Bilbo strange searching looks, Bilbo found he really enjoyed their company, they were like a breath of fresh air. One evening the dwarves stopped to set up camp and as usual Bilbo was left to be the errand boy, running hither and tither, doing all the little jobs until he found a place amongst their routine.

 

Finally he was allowed to sit down and rest his sore legs, it had been many years since Bilbo had ridden a pony, not since his days training as a Mounted Warrior, but still at least he knew how to ride, it would take a few more days to get fully used to it again.

Bilbo sat and contemplated the enormity of the task he was asked to undertake. While he was thinking he felt eyes on him, Bilbo looked up and caught young Kíli watching him, the tween blush at being caught, he seemed to be contemplating coming over and talking to Bilbo, but ultimately decided to stay put next to his brother.

Once dinner, a lovely meaty stew, was served Kíli came and sat next to Bilbo, he seemed reluctant to talk and kept opening him mouth to speak and then he would shake his head and shovel more food in instead. “Bilbo,” Kíli finally said. He spoke softly so no one but Bilbo could hear him, “Wh-what happened when you’re Mama died?”

Bilbo look at the young one next to him, Kíli looked like he need to talk about something but Bilbo wasn’t sure what, so he answered Kíli’s question, “She took her own life, I couldn’t stop her, I came home one day and there she was standing on a stool under one of the rafters with a rope around her neck.” Bilbo smiled sadly at Kíli, “A Hobbit rarely survives the death of their Kindred-Spirit when they do, they just waste away. Dad had died nearly eight years before that.”

“That’s sad,” Kíli said, “I’m sorry I brought it up, but I wanted to be sure you would understand.”

“Understand what Kíli?” Bilbo asked after the young-one had been silent for a few minutes.

Kíli sniffed, “No one understands,” Kíli looked slightly haunted, “I found her, I was only twelve,” Bilbo quickly translated that to mean that Kíli was the equivalent of three years old when found his mother’s body.

“Oh Kíli,” Bilbo said putting an arm around the Dwarf, “You’ve never really spoken about this have you?”

Kíli shook his head, “Sometimes I talk to Fee, but he didn’t see her, Ad-I mean Uncle didn’t let him see, so he doesn’t understand and U-Uncle Thorin doesn’t know how to talk about it, I tried to talk to him about it once when I was little and no one else I know has seen their parent dead, not when they were young enough for to really affect them.”

“Kíli, look at me,” Kíli looked up at Bilbo from where he was leaning against Bilbo’s shoulder, “You have to remember the good things about her, and accept the bad, don’t push her memory away completely, it’ll only hurt more.” Kíli nodded against Bilbo’s shoulder, “And Kíli, remember that you can always talk to me about her if you need to.”

The young Dwarf nodded before falling into a doze, Bilbo too felt the exhaustion that comes from great amounts of raw emotion, but managed to stay awake until everyone was read to sleep, he gently shook Kíli awake and sent him to his bed roll. He didn’t notice the way King Thorin looked between the two of them with jealousy and anger in his eyes and soon Bilbo drifted off to sleep, unfortunately his dreams were not pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uasal Bilbo! Tá mé déanach?= Mr. Bilbo! I am late?  
> Uimh mo Holman a stór, theastaigh uaim díreach tar éis roinnt cuideachta roimh dul amach, an Áit Fosta atá ag déanamh faoi láthair ina praiseach i mo chistin.= No my dear Holman, I just wanted some company before heading out, the dwarves are currently making a mess in my kitchen.  
> Bhuel teacht i ansin! An raibh tú ag ithe?= Well come in then! Did you eat?  
> Is ea. Le feiceáil I a ghabhann le bheith níos eagraithe ná mo chompánaigh.= Yes. I appear to be more organized than my companions.


	5. Thorin Gets The Wrong End Of The Stick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mix-up!

Nearly a month into their journey the Company stopped at a half-destroyed cottage, “Fíli, Kíli watch the ponies,” King Thorin called as he headed off to check out the cottage. Bilbo looked over his shoulder feeling uneasy, he drew closer to Gandalf, there was a foul stench in the air and the forest surrounding them was unnaturally silent. Bilbo’s attempts to call the others attention to the wrongness around them were useless, “Bilbo, dear boy what’s wrong?” Gandalf asked after taking Bilbo to the edge of the camp.

“I have travelled this way many times Gandalf. This forest is always _teeming_ with life, now it’s silent. Can’t you feel it?” Bilbo asked desperately.

Gandalf nodded slightly, “Indeed I had noticed something wrong, but Thorin is intent on having a roof over his head.”

Bilbo sighed, “ _Cadránta Áit Fosta!_ ”

Gandalf laughed, “Indeed my dear boy! Perhaps, you should try talking to him?”

Bilbo glared up at the Wizard, “And why do you think he’ll listen to me over you?”

“Oh how about you being Kindred-Spirits?”

“Just because we’re Kindred doesn’t mean he’ll listen to me,” Bilbo snapped.

“Trust me, Bilbo. Trust me.”

Bilbo saw the stubborn look on Gandalf’s face and threw his hands in the air, “ _Draíodóirí!_ ”

Bilbo turned and headed over to King Thorin, “May I speak with you?” Bilbo asked.

“Aye,” The King answered.

“Something is not right with the forest, I’ve been past here many times with my mother the forest was always so _alive_. But listen, the sun is setting, can you hear any birds or other wild life and who demolished this house, it wasn’t natural causes!” Bilbo said keeping his voice down enough so as not to disturb any of the other Dwarves.

“What, you want me to give up a chance of shelter after the downpour we suffered through? Whatever destroyed this house is long gone! Go and help set up the camp,” King Thorin said dismissively, turning back to his map.

“ _Leathcheann!_ Just think about what I said! Please?”

“What did you call me?”

“Idiot,” Bilbo called over his shoulder as he returned to Gandalf’s side.

 

After Gandalf threw a big hissy fit and left, dinner was served and Bilbo was given the task of delivering Fíli and Kíli’s food to them. It was a short walk to where the ponies were being kept, Bilbo noticed that there were decidedly fewer than there were supposed to be. “Fíli! Kíli!”

The two Darrows spun around and Kíli exclaimed, “Mister Bilbo!”

Bilbo tapped his foot while the two boys looked at the ground guiltily, “What were you doing?” The boys looked at each other, “I’m waiting!” Bilbo said.

Kíli mumbled, “Sleepin’.”

Bilbo frowned, “Louder please.”

Fíli sighed, “We fell asleep,” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“That was very irresponsible, you should have gotten someone else to watch the ponies if you were too tired to,” Bilbo said handing the boys their food.

He slapped them both on the back of the head, “Hey!” Fíli protested.

“There is such a thing as to much pride!” Bilbo said sharply, “Now eat your dinner and then you go and tell your Uncle what happened. No protesting!” Bilbo said when he noticed the mutinous expressions on the boys’ faces. “I’ll go and see where the ponies got to and for the sake of all that’s good and kind, don’t fight the trolls!”

Bilbo followed the stench he noticed earlier and came across an up-rooted tree, Bilbo frowned and sniffed the air again, “Ugh! _Ghealach-fathaigh!_ Mountain Trolls!” He walked as quietly as he could, which for him was more silent than the wind in the grass, Bilbo snuck up to the Trolls’ camp and watched them. Bilbo noticed that the ponies were being kept well away from the campfire, Bilbo drew the light and shadows around him in what was called ‘cloaking’ and hurried to the enclosure holding the ponies. He drew one of his sharp throwing knives and easily removed the ropes holding the enclosure closed.

Suddenly the clearing was filled with Dwarven shouts and cries. _Those Idiots!_ Bilbo thought as the ponies bolted at the sudden noise. He slipped into the shadows and drew one of his Katana from the harness on his back, then he circled the clearing and watched as the Dwarves were, one by one, bundled into sacks or strapped to a spit over the fire. Gandalf was still not back so Bilbo would have to save them himself.

Bilbo wrapped himself in shadows and snuck over to the pile of Dwarves when he was crouching next to the King he dropped the shadows. The King jumped at his sudden appearance, “ ** _Ulganel_**! Where did you come from?”

“Shh!” Bilbo replied, “I have a plan, but you all have to be quiet for it to work, okay? I’ll be back in a moment.”

Bilbo headed off into the forest and started yelling random comments about how to cook Dwarf and the Trolls all became confused and started fighting amongst themselves. Bilbo headed back to the Dwarves and began untying the sacks. “Head into the forest,” Bilbo whispered, I’ll meet you there with the others.” After many quick, quiet arguments Bilbo managed to convince the Dwarves to remain behind.

It took very little to escalate the Trolls’ argument into a full physical fight that ended very quickly, with the largest of the Trolls sitting on his companions, they soon noticed the lack of Dwarves in the clearing and all ran off into the forest to find them. Bilbo made short work of the fire and the straps holding his companions over it, Bilbo could hear the Trolls screaming as the newly risen sun turned them to stone.

_Extract from: A Stairiúil De Ag Glaoch_ (A Brief History of Callings) _By Cionaodh of the Northern Fire-Pits_

** Chapter Two: A Typical Calling. **

**A typical Calling takes place in the twelfth year of life, the youngest recorded Calling occurred in the tenth year of life and the oldest recorded Calling occurred in the fourteenth year of life.**

**The Calling is always in two parts the first is a dream consisting of the elements of a profession, the second part of a Calling is different for every Fae-Child some describe a tug toward a certain type of Craft and others a sense of peace obtained when practicing a certain Craft.**

Bilbo closed the book Grandmother Fedlimid had given him to study. Bilbo had definitely had a Fae-style Calling, Hobbits only had the Tug for their Callings and only their Hobby or Craft was revealed, a Profession was built on that. Bilbo recalled dreaming of fast precise movements and shining blades of folded steel, a Warrior’s Calling, he’d felt the Tug at fifteen when he started studying Botany and Anatomy in  his Science classes and knew instantly that medicine was his Craft.

 

** SIX YEARS EARLIER **

 

_“Mother?” Bilbo called as he entered the smial, he’d just gotten off his shift at the Hospital where he worked part-time as a_ Fear Leighis _. “Mother?” Bilbo called again after putting his bag down near the door. He turned down a corridor and saw a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life. His dear mother was standing on a chair, she had a noose around her neck and was tying the other end to the exposed rafter above her, Bilbo’s blood ran cold, “_ Mhamai? _” has said softly._

_Belladonna gave a small start and looked at her son, the wild light that filled her eyes since her husband’s death had disappeared and a dead look had filled them, “_ Uilliam _, I’m sorry, I can’t!” she said as she made to take a step of the chair._

_“No!” Bilbo called taking a few steps closer. “_ Uimh! Uimh! Uimh! Mamaí! _” he said rushing forward after Belladonna had stepped of the chair._

_Bilbo cut her down and laid her on the floor, he checked the pulse at her wrist and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the faint thready beat. Bilbo scrambled for his portable communicator and called the hospital and then the_ Thain _._

_Bilbo sat by his mother’s hospital bed, the other_ Fir Leighis _said that she wouldn’t live much longer, her neck was fractured and her spinal cord was bent in such a way that they could do nothing for her, it was a miracle that Belladonna hadn’t died already, Bilbo had to agree with their prognosis so he had sent for his mother’s old friend Gandalf. Who had come and tried to save her but was also unsuccessful, Bilbo thought back to the conversation that the two had before Belladonna had slipped into the coma._

_“Bellie, why?” Gandalf asked he sounded so_ old _to Bilbo._

_Belladonna’s voice was quiet and raspy, “I can’t live, not without my Bungo,” she said then she looked right into Gandalf’s eyes, “You promise me Gandalf, you will care for_ Uilliam _, protect him, promise me Gandalf!”_

_“I will Bellie I promise,” Gandalf said though Belladonna had already slipped into a coma._

_Bilbo looked up as the machines wired to Belladonna all started flat lining, the room was almost instantly filled with medical personnel. Bilbo sat and stared at his mother’s face as they prepared to shock her back to life, he was struck suddenly with the overwhelming realisation that his mother wouldn’t want this, she was ready to go, she had stayed longer than she should have, “_ Scoirfidh! _” Bilbo said rising to his feet his voice was a whisper but was so full of authority and grief that everyone present stopped, “Let her go,” Bilbo commanded with tears rolling down his cheeks._

 

Bilbo jolted awake and stared at the sky, it was dawn and Trollshaw Forest was just waking up. Bilbo grabbed his pack and detached the compartment that contained his toiletries, he headed into the forest and found a quiet place to do his morning absolutions, the first of which was to take the pill that stoped his monthly bleed, after swallowing the tiny capsule Bilbo reached for his shaving kit. Bilbo was sure he had just heard a rustling in the undergrowth around him, he looked up but couldn’t see anyone around so he continued to retrieve his kit, Hobbit males didn’t as a rule grow facial hair, unless they were a Stoor, but Fae males did, Bilbo had inherited this trait, but as neither his mother nor his father had Stoor blood Bilbo shaved his beard off every morning to avoid rumours of infidelity.

Bilbo knew the importance of beards in Dwarven culture and felt that if he shaved in front of his companions it might make them uncomfortable. As he went to make the first swipe with his safety razor, someone jumped out from behind a tree and cried, “What are you _doing!?_ ”

Bilbo jumped to his feet and threw the small sword he had collected from the Trolls’ horde. The person skilfully dodged at the last second, “Nori!” Bilbo exclaimed aggravated, “I wanted privacy!”

Nori raised his hands and came to a stop in front of him, “What are you doing Prince William?”

Bilbo jabbed at Nori with his razor, “Why are you following me?”

Nori narrowed his eyes, “I asked first.”

“And my question doesn’t have an obvious answer,” Bilbo replied once again sitting on the soft ground, “Why are you following me?”

Nori also joined Bilbo on the ground, “I’ve seen you sneak off most mornings and when you don’t, you always swallow something when you think no one is watching, I was worried you were sick and not telling us. And now I find you trying to shave off your first growth!”

Bilbo sighed, “I’m not sick Master Nori,” Bilbo looked into Nori’s hazel eyes and could tell that he wouldn’t get away with any half-truths, he passed the pill bottle to Nori, “I take one every morning,” Bilbo said as Nori examined the bottle, “It stops monthly bleeds.”

“You’re a woman?” Nori asked confused.

“No I’m male,” Bilbo said and took the bottle back, “All Hobbits both male and female menstruate, any Hobbit can carry a child and any can sire a child,” Bilbo said picking up his razor, “As for the shaving, I’ve been doing it since I was eighteen. As for why? Well that is a secret, and if I tell you any more I will be breaking Hobbit law.”

“Why did you _sneak off_ to shave your beard?” Nori asked.

Bilbo smiled, “Because I knew it would make you all uncomfortable if I did it at camp,” Bilbo answered with a shrug.

Nori grabbed Bilbo’s hand as he went to swipe at his beard with the razor again, “keep the beard Prince William, it’ll help you blend in better and it’s a very good look.”

Bilbo smiled, “I will Master Nori and please just call me Bilbo or William if you prefer, just none of this Prince business!”

“Then you must call me simply Nori,” The Dwarf replied.

“Nori,” Bilbo agreed with a smile, “I’m sorry for throwing my sword at you,” Bilbo said as he retrieved said sword.

Nori gave a careless shrug, “I snuck up on you. That makes us even.”

“Well done by the way, it’s very difficult to go unnoticed around a Hobbit.”

 

Once they got back to camp Nori and Bilbo went their separate ways. Bilbo prepared his pack and got ready to have breakfast on the back of a pony. After being beset by Trolls no one was keen to stay in one place very long. While he was packing up his bedroll a shadow fell over him, “Hobbit,” a deep voice, which sent delightful shivers down his spine, said.

Bilbo looked up at the Dwarven King, “King Thorin?” Bilbo asked pleasantly.

“Follow me,” The Dwarf said walking away in a Majestic Huff tm. Bilbo followed at a sedate pace, soon they reached the edge of camp and were out of ear shot, “I don’t appreciate you sleeping your way through my Company.”

Bilbo raise an eyebrow feeling his temper rise at the accusation in the King’s voice, “You think I’m sleeping with multiple members of your Company?” Bilbo asked incredulously

“Don’t deny it!” King Thorin growled his blue eyes flashing, “First my nephews and now Nori! Who’s next on your list!?”

“Oh my Goddess you’re serious!” Bilbo exclaimed, his anger rising more and more with every word out of the Dwarf’s mouth, “I’m not sleeping with anyone!”

“Do not _lie_ to me!”

The tenuous hold Bilbo had on his temper snapped and he punched the Dwarven King right on the nose, “You think I would whore myself out to a group of people I barely know!?” Bilbo yelled drawing the whole Company’s attention. He could feel his wings flare out showing his anger, even if only Gandalf could see them. Bilbo turned on his heel and left the camp but stopped still well within hearing distance.

 

“Prepare to leave,” King Thorin commanded, Bilbo found it hard to discern what the King was feeling through his voice alone.

“But what about Mister Bilbo?” he heard Bofur ask.

There was a growl and Gandalf said, “He can meet us at Rivendell.”

“We will _not_ be going to the _Elves_ , Gandalf!” King Thorin growled.   
“We need answers and Lord Elrond is the only one who can give them to us.”

Gandalf and King Thorin started bickering as the party left, Bilbo knew that Gandalf would get his way so he collected his pack and continued the journey to Rivendell along the Hobbit paths that ran nearly parallel to the East-West Road. The Hobbit paths through Trollshaw Forest were faster to travel along than the East-West Road as they were better maintained.

Bilbo quickly overtook the Company. He reached Rivendell within three days, Bilbo was pleased to find that he arrived in time for lunch.

 

Lord Elrond meet him in the courtyard in front the Last Homely House East of the Sea. “Young William,” The Lord of Rivendell said opening his arms, “It feels and age since I last laid eyes upon you!”

Bilbo laughed as he ran into his mother’s old friend’s arms, “Uncle Elrond you haven’t changed at all!”

“Yet you have! You’re growing your beard out!” The Elf said eyeing the three days’ worth of golden stubble.

Bilbo smiled, “Yes, I am traveling with Gandalf and a group of Dwarves, one of them caught me about to shave and stopped me, he thought I would blend in better if I grew it out.”

The Elf Lord smiled, “It is good to see you not hiding yourself, though _must_ you wear that ridiculous Glamor? You are safe here.”

Bilbo smiled up at his adopted uncle and dropped the Glamor, he stretched his wings out sighed, “I’ll have to put it back on before my Company arrive,” Bilbo warned.

Elrond nodded and then smiled, “You and your Company are welcome here. Your room is still as you left it thirteen years ago.”

 

The next day after lunch Bilbo followed Elrond into the courtyard, as he stood beside the Elven Lord Bilbo reconstructed his Glamor, Lord Elrond sighed, “I’m sorry Uncle,” Bilbo said wrapping an arm around the Elf, “I know you don’t like it, but the Dwarves don’t know.”

Elrond smiled down at the Hobbit-Fae hybrid beside him, “I will always see you as you are.”

Bilbo stood straight when he saw the Dwarves arriving in the distance. As soon as Kíli could see him he dismounted his pony and dashed past his uncle with a cry of, “Aunty Bilbo!” Fíli followed at a slightly more sedate pace with young Ori on his heels, they all threw themselves at Bilbo who collapsed under the sudden weight. “We missed you!” Kíli and Fíli said in unison, Ori nodded in agreement.

Bilbo looked up at the sky, “I missed you too boys. Now let me up!”

There was a chorus of, “Sorry Aunty Bilbo,” as the young Dwarves picked him up and placed him on his feet.

Bilbo looked over at his Uncle and saw the laughter in his eyes, “It’s not funny! They’re heavy!” Bilbo pouted when the repressed laughter escaped. The Dwarves all stared at the Elf Lord, Bilbo thought that they had never seen an Elf laugh before.

“Come Bilbo, introduce me to your young friends.”

Bilbo smiled and turned to the boys, “Fíli, Kíli and Ori, I want you to meet my Uncle, Elrond Lord of Rivendell, the Last Homely House East of the Sea. Uncle these are Fíli, Kíli and Ori,” Bilbo said indicating to each of the Dwarves in turn.

“Uncle?” Kíli asked. “How can an Elf be a Hobbit’s Uncle?”

Bilbo smiled at Kíli, “Uncle Elrond was my mother’s greatest friend we used to send many months here every year. It’s kind of like how you three seem to have started calling me Aunty?” Bilbo raised an eyebrow, “When did that start by the way?”

Young Ori blushed and tried to stutter out an apology while the two princes shrugged, “It felt right,” they said in unison.

Bilbo smiled, “Then I shall be happy for you to call me Aunty,” it was quite common in the Shire for males and females to swap gender roles as the sexes were so similar physically. Bilbo always preferred to be an ‘aunty’ instead of an ‘uncle’.

Lord Elrond turned to the group of Dwarves entering his courtyard, “Welcome to Imladris, your Company is welcome to rest and refresh in my House for as long as you need Thorin son of Thráin.”

Bilbo got his first good looked at the Dwarven King and very nearly laughed, King Thorin’s eyes were bruised and his nose was wonky. Bilbo turned to Kíli, “Did I do that?” he whispered.

Kíli started shaking with repressed giggles, he nodded. Bilbo felt quite proud of the strength he must have mustered to accomplish that.

 

It was the first night the Dwarves spent in Rivendell that Bilbo caught a glimpse of the deep blue cord necklace Bofur wore, it was not extraordinary in and of itself, for all the Dwarves wore some sort of adornment. It was the fact that this blue cord was tied in the traditional Wedding Knot, did this mean that Bofur was married to a Hobbit? Bilbo wasn’t sure, but all Hobbits knew that giving a knot, of any meaning, to an Outsider was all but forbidden.

If a Hobbit found their Kindred-Spirit outside of their race, a somewhat uncommon occurrence but definitely _not_ unheard of, then many Assessments had to be made of the Outsider in a certain order and structure. It is ultimately the King’s decision just how much of Hobbit culture the Outsider was allowed to be privy to. Bilbo didn’t remember such an assessment happening in a _very_ long time and that was with an Elf as the Outsider.

This could mean that a Hobbit had broken the _Dlí Ársa_ and as a Lord and Prince it was Bilbo’s sacred duty to bring them to justice. Bilbo stewed in silence for a few minutes before slapping his hand to his forehead, something the young Hobbits of today called ‘face-palming’, “ _Leathcheann_!” he exclaimed softly causing the few Darrows around him to look at him funny, especially Bofur, who had a glimmer of recognition in his eyes. Of course, Bofur could be married to a Buck-Lander or even a Bree-Lander, Bilbo would not be a member of any Assessment Council in that case and would be unlikely to have even heard of the union.

Bilbo looked up and caught Bofur’s eye, he nodded to a dark hallway where no one would see them Bofur looked resigned but followed none the less. After walking just far enough to not be over heard Bilbo turned to Bofur, he looked pointedly to the cord around Bofur’s throat, close quarters allowed Bilbo’s sharp eyes to pick out the red, pink, brown and white flecks in the cord. Bofur sighed, “My Sallgard gave it to me she said that the Mayor of Bree-Land had gotten permission for my admittance to full Hobbit culture through marriage.”

Bilbo relaxed the tense set of his shoulders, he wouldn’t have to drag Bofur back to the Shire. Bilbo smiled, “I apologise for being icy, but I had to be sure that your wife had not broken the _Dlí Ársa_ , Ancient Law,” Bilbo bowed his head and then smiled at Bofur, “Will you tell me of her?”

Bofur smiled and got the same sappy look in his eyes that Glóin got whenever he spoke of his lovely wife, “Sallgard’s family don’t come above ground very often but Sallgard and I all but ran into each other when I travelled through the Shire once,” Bofur sighed, “She has the most beautiful dark hair, it’s like liquid obsidian, her eyes are like the brightest aquamarine. She’s a Healer, a Doctor.”

Bilbo smiled at Bofur as they walked back to the rest of the group, “What is Sallgard’s family name?”

“Banks,” Bofur answered. Bilbo nodded, Banks was a good family consisting of mostly Bounders and Doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations Chapter Four  
> Cadránta Áit Fosta! = Stubborn Dwarves!  
> Draíodóirí! = Wizards!  
> Leathcheann! = Idiot!  
> Ghealach-fathaigh! = Moon Giants! (Mountain Trolls)  
> Ulganel! = (the) god of (all) gods: i.e.: Great God! Oh My God!  
> A Stairiúil De Ag Glaoch = A Brief History of Callings  
> Dlí Ársa = Ancient Law  
> Fear Leighis = Healer (Medicine Man)  
> Mhamaí = Mum  
> Uimh! Uimh! Uimh! Mamaí! = No! No! No! Mama!  
> Fir Leighis = Healers (Medicine Men)  
> Scoirfidh! = Stop! (Cease)
> 
>  
> 
> The colours of Bofur’s necklace are significant!
> 
> Blue: Peace, tranquillity, cold, calm, stability, harmony, unity, trust, truth, confidence, conservatism, security, cleanliness, order, loyalty, sky, water, technology, depression, appetite suppressant.
> 
> Red: Excitement, energy, passion, love, desire, speed, strength, power, heat, aggression, danger, fire, blood, war, violence, all things intense and passionate.
> 
> Pink: love and romance, caring, tenderness, acceptance and calm.
> 
> Brown: Earth, stability, hearth, home, outdoors, reliability, comfort, endurance, simplicity, and comfort.
> 
> White: Reverence, purity, birth, simplicity, cleanliness, peace, humility, precision, innocence, youth, winter, snow, good, sterility, marriage (Western cultures), death (Eastern cultures), cold, clinical.
> 
> The meanings come from: http://www.incredibleart.org/lessons/middle/color2.htm


	6. From the Mouth's of Babes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm trying something new with the translations. I'd appreciate some feedback on it.

Bilbo was sitting with Elrond in his study enjoying a glass of fine Elven wine when a young boy, no more than twelve years old ran in and threw himself a Elrond, “ **Son** , you are home early,” Elrond said smiling down at the dark-haired child.

“I missed you too much, **Daddy**. **Lady** Galadriel said I could come home with her.”

“Lady Galadriel is here?” Elrond asked.

“Uhuh, she said she’s going to talk to **Mithrandir** ,” Estel looked up at Bilbo, “What are you?” He asked with the curiosity that only children could get away with.

“Estel!” Elrond reprimanded while Bilbo laughed.

“It’s alright, my people don’t leave our lands very often I am a Hobbit.”

“Estel I would like for you to meet Uilliam Took-Baggins, My adoptive nephew. Bilbo, this is my ward, Estel.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Estel.” Bilbo said inclining his head.

“It is nice to meet you also,” Estel said, “Will you please tell me about your people?”

 

On their third night in Rivendell the Company was invited to dine with Lord Elrond. After everyone was seated Bilbo stood and walked to the high table, “I wish to complete the Apology Rite of my people to King Thorin,” after a nod from Lord Elrond Bilbo stepped up to the Dwarven King, who was seated at Elrond’s right hand, and threw himself at his feet. Bilbo rested his head on the floor between the King’s feet, “As per tradition the first part of the Rite must be performed in my native tongue, but I will translate at the end. Is mian liom le leithscéal a ghabháil do chailliúint rialú de mo fearg, bhí sé mícheart de dom a chur faoi deara tú dochar fisiciúil nuair a ba chúis tú hamháin dom an dhochar mhothúchánach. In the Common Tongue this means: I want to apologize for losing control of my anger, it was wrong of me to cause you physical harm, when you only caused me emotional harm.” Bilbo sat up when it became clear that King Thorin was not going to kick him away. Bilbo looked up at the stunned king and smiled, “As per tradition I have crafted five Soithí, Vessels to represent our conflict and its resolution, you as the wronged party may choose to either accept or reject each individual Soitheach, Vessel. I have chosen to craft the Soithí in the form of beads, as they are small and will not take up much room. First I present a Spindle Wood Bead inscribed with the Ogham symbol Oir, which stands for the Family Honour which was insulted and began our conflict.” Bilbo held out the bead and waited for King Thorin to take it.

 

Once Thorin had taken the bead there was utter silence. After about thirty seconds Gandalf leant over and whispered to King Thorin, “A verbal acceptance is required, otherwise it will be considered that you rejected the bead and its meaning.”

There was a soft, “Oh!” from King Thorin and then he said, “I accept this bead and its meaning in the spirit it was given.”

Bilbo felt the muscles in his shoulders relax and smiled, “Next I present to you an Elder Soitheach-Bead inscribed with Ruis representing the awareness that comes with experience, to show that I have learned from our conflict.”

King Thorin took the Bead from Bilbo’s out stretched hand and examined it, “I accept this Bead and its meaning and wish to say that I have also learned from our conflict.”

Bilbo nodded and continued with the Rite, presenting two more Beads (Birch with the symbol Beith for new beginnings and Aspen with Eabhadh for conflict resolution and justice.) before presenting the final bead made of Pine inscribed with Iphin for alleviation of guilt. When the Rite was complete dinner was served and Bilbo returned to his seat between Ori and Estel, who had token a shine to Bilbo and the dwarves. Ori started asking questions immediately, “Aunty Bilbo, what was that all about?”

Bilbo noticed that Ori had his journal out and had been taking notes of the Rite, “That was the Apology Rite, sometimes it is called the Rite of Apology. We only perform it when a simple ‘I’m sorry’ is insufficient.”

 

“But why did you use it on King Thorin?” Estel asked.

Bilbo noticed that all of the Dwarves, including King Thorin, were listening in, “I used it because I hit King Thorin when I had no just cause.”

Young Estel looked very confused, “Why?” He asked.

“Aye I’d like to know that too.” Bofur said from across from Bilbo.

Bilbo sighed, “King Thorin implied that I was making my way through the whole Company using each for my own pleasure without regard for everyone’s feelings. This was a grave insult to me and my family and I lost my temper and bopped him on the nose.”

“Oh,” Young Estel said and continued to eat his dinner, “he was probably jealous you weren’t sleeping with him.”

At the High Table the Dwarven King choked on his drink and Elrond looked torn between laughing and reprimanding Estel.

 

_“William, you will be late!” Bungo Baggins called as he knocked on his son’s bathroom door._

_“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Bilbo called back. It was his first day of Secondary School and Bilbo was very excited but also very nervous, he was going from being in the top grade into the bottom grade. Bilbo dashed out of the bathroom and grabbed his bag. Bilbo kissed his parents good bye and took some toast to eat on the way._

_Bilbo made his way to the Town Hall which concealed the local entrance to_ Cheilt Ar Shiúl _, he meet his_ Deartháir-Col Ceathrar _Sigismond Took, who was only a month or so younger that Bilbo._

_“William! I though you weren’t coming!” Sigismond said when he saw Bilbo running up to him._

_“I’m here, let’s go, we don’t want to be late.”_

_The two young Hobbits entered the Town Hall and took the two minute elevator ride down to the Hobbiton Transport Station, where they waited with all the other school age children. When the train came all the young Hobbits rushed forward to get a seat, Sigismond and Bilbo found seats with all the other thirteen year olds. The train sped along the track at three hundred miles per hour, everything outside the window was a great blur, it didn’t take very long for that train to arrive at the station near the school Bilbo and Sigismond stuck close to each other whenever they had the same class, though Sigismond was in a different level in maths and economics than Bilbo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ogham symbols come from: http://paganwiccan.about.com/od/thecelticogham/ig/Ogham-Symbol-Gallery-/ the Rite of Apology was made up by me and doesn’t come from Celtic culture.  
> My Sindarin Translations come from: http://www.jrrvf.com/hisweloke/sindar/online/sindar/dict-sd-en.html
> 
> Bold=Sindarin  
> Underlined=Green Tongue  
> Bold+Underline=Khuzdul
> 
> NOTE: Sigismond Took is a real Hobbit and was the son of Hildibrand Took. The Mother is not mentioned. Hildibrand Took was Belladonna’s older brother by three years. This information came from: http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Took_Family


End file.
